


Light My Fire

by artemisleia (fem_castielnovak)



Series: Huxloween 2016 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autumn, Bonfires, First Kiss, Flirting, House Party, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Out, Strangers to Lovers, scarf sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fem_castielnovak/pseuds/artemisleia
Summary: Day 2: BonfireHe came for Poe Dameron but he stayed for the snippy ginger who tasted like pecan pie





	

 

 

 

 

This is why Kylo Ren hates his cousin:  
She is the second most oblivious person he knows. Her boyfriend is the first. 

Note the fact that she  _has_ a boyfriend. His name is Finn and they've been dating since their junior year of high school and they are both the human embodiment of puppies. Rey has always been sweet and Finn's influence makes her smile perpetually and laugh and act a little less serious than normal. Which - fine, whatever, he makes her happy and that's not bad, it's just ... a little silly. All the time. 

But back to the fact that she's oblivious and does, indeed have a boyfriend. 

Kylo does not. 

At the moment, all three of them are in attendance at "Poe Dameron's First Bonfire of the Year Fall Bonanza."  
In fact, Kylo came to this party solely in the hopes of getting some action. Preferably from Poe Dameron himself, since Kylo has been mildly infatuated with him for an indecent amount of time. Apparently this was something that the Doublemint twins were unaware of, though. Because at this moment - and as they have been for the whole of the evening so far - the two of them are flirting shamelessly with him. An adorable, obnoxious tag-team. And going by the rosiness on his cheeks and his genuinely charming smile, Poe is thoroughly enjoying their attentions. 

So. Here he sits with his mug of spiked cider on a fucking log that's one of many fucking logs in a ring around the bonfire. And really he should move because the fire is almost too hot, and there are plenty of other spots and the one he's currently got has a vantage point that gives him a prime view of the three people unknowingly giving him grief, and again, it's a fucking log. 

"Stop. Staring." comes a voice, unprovoked, from the other end of the log. 

Kylo had been ignoring him since he'd sat down a while ago, and in fact doesn't even know who it is, or recognize his voice. So his response is an annoyed, "Excuse me?"

"Stop staring at them. It's pathetic and they're the only people who aren't noticing you doing it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kylo sips from his mug and continues to **not**  look at the other guy by keeping his gaze trained forward. But the other guy scoffs and Kylo can hear the fabric of his coat shifting so before he can say anything, Kylo adds, "Mind your own damn business."

There's another muffled scoff, but it's followed by silence, and then after a moment there are munching noises, like he's eating something. Kylo tries to surreptitiously sneak a glance but can only make out a fork and a lump on a plate. 

"Pecan pie," the other guy says.

Not as surreptitious as he'd thought, then.

"There's more up at the house. Some pumpkin, too, I think."

"No, thank you."

"Afraid you'll miss the show?"

Kylo jerks his head to glare over at his heckler. The face that peers back at him in the low light has a mug to his lips and brows raised to impossible heights. There's a dark burgundy blush to his lower cheekbones and a high pink one on the apples of his face. He blinks twice and Kylo is reminded that he should respond in some manner.  

"Why do you care?"

The other guy shrugs and turns to stare into the fire, "I'm bored and you're brooding. I figured I could put a stop to both by stepping in. And really, your staring is absolutely pathetic. I couldn't stand it much longer."

Kylo's brows furrow, "Then find somewhere else to sit and let me brood in peace."

"Not on your life. The smoke is blowing towards the other open seats and besides, I've already warmed this one up."

Kylo shivers and tucks his mug closer to his chest. 

"What's your name?"

He gives another glare to the guy because _why_ isn't he leaving him alone.

"Who's asking?" he says dismissively.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Kylo narrows his eyes and leaves the remark hanging for a moment, then nods, "Kylo Ren."

"Hux," the other boy tells him. He stretches out a hand, even in this ungodly cold, as though he cares more about propriety than retaining body heat. Kylo responds properly because his mother did not raise a heathen. Surprisingly, his hand doesn't feel numb when he brings it back to himself. 

"So who is it over that that's been keeping your attention all night?" Hux asks the question like he already knows the answer, but there's no way to call him out on it without sounding like an asshole, and they've only just been introduced. Kylo hates his upbringing. 

"The girl is my cousin and the one on the left is her boyfriend. And obviously, the middle one is Poe Dameron."

Poe Dameron, in all his charm. With his shining dark curls, and his lovely laugh, and his winning smile, and bright, twinkling eyes, and his face glowing from the inside out as well as the firelight.  
Yes.  
Obviously.

"I see."

Kylo doesn't respond. 

"Come on," Hux says after a moment, "I want more pie and you're almost out of cider."

Kylo is considering how to turn him down when his mug is snatched from his hands and Hux strides off towards the house with it. 

 

The quiet murmurs and laughter from the people gathered at the campfire fade until they're replaced by the noise of truly drunk people and muffled music from within the house. A chattering laugh in another room greets them as they pass in through the back door. Kylo hopes Poe scotch-guarded all the furniture. Hux leads them into the kitchen. There are a few of the loud people in here, but none of them pay attention as Hux goes about fixing their drinks (apparently he'd been drinking hot cocoa) and getting himself more pie. Wordlessly, he exits the way he'd come and turns down the hall. Kylo supposes he's expected to follow.

He finds after a moment that he's suddenly lost his companion and his drink. It takes him peering into several doorways to find Hux slouching on a leather sofa with the pie plate on his lap and two mugs on the end table beside him. There's a matching chair adjacent that looks like the appropriate place to sit - close enough for conversation, within reach of the mug - but Kylo wonders if their legs won't tangle should he sit there and face him. 

He steps in and takes the seat anyways.

Hux sips from his mug as the leather squeaks under Kylo's weight. 

"I like this library," he declares.

Kylo looks around and notices that they are indeed in a library. Or someone's study perhaps. He shrugs. "It's not bad."

"Do you like to read?"

"I used to love it." He'd liked having knowledge at his fingertips, and he'd known the power in words. "Don't do much of it anymore."

"Oh?"

"Now I mostly read just for my studies."

"And what, Kylo Ren," Hux takes a delicate bite from his fork, "is it that you're studying?"

Kylo doesn't know what this guy's game is but something is making him want to play. 

"Astronomy."

"Astronomy?"

"With a minor in history."

"Aren't you a special little snowflake," his sentence is punctuated with another pull from his cup.

"My mother thinks so."

Kylo catches something that isn't quite a smile pass by. Then a beat.

"Wouldn't you like to know what it is that I study?"

"If you'd like to share."

"Poli-sci."

Kylo eyes him then blindly but deftly reaches for his own cup. "Makes sense. I might've guessed Pre-law though."

"Really?"

"You're demanding and entitled. Not to mention, manipulative. And you stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

Hux hums thoughtfully, "All that from the fifteen minutes we've spent together."

Kylo takes a drink and maintains eye contact.

"Look," Hux starts, and boy, Kylo can't wait to hear this. "I know for a fact that desperate, broody boys are rather easy to get in bed with, because they're typically horny as well."  
_God have mercy._  
"Personally, I only came to this party in order to get laid, and from the way you've been eyeing our host all night, I'd say you had the same intentions as me."

"So, what? Do you have a point?"

Hux's sigh sounds put upon as he finishes the last bite of his pie, "All I'm saying is that if we aren't actually going home with anyone, we can make out and pretend like it for a little while." He pokes at a crumb of pecan. 

"... You're propositioning me for a kiss?"

Hux's expression turns flat, "Well, hopefully there'd be a little more than _a_  kiss."

"I don't even know you."

"And?"

Kylo sips the last drops from his mug, "You're probably not even a good kisser."

Hux sighs but says, "Care to test your theory? My suggestion was serious."

Kylo cocks his head but takes a soft breath and feels it when the creak of the leather telegraphs as he leans forward in his seat. 

"Not here," Hux tells him, indignant and leaning backwards. "I want a little romance involved," he adds almost coyly. The 180 in tone has Kylo scrambling to keep up. Hux takes Kylo's hand and drags him back through the halls to the door they came in through. He shivers when they step outside and Kylo wonders if he's meant to notice. He takes a closer look at what the other boy is wearing. It's an outfit for style, meant to accentuate his assets and not to retain warmth. 

Hux's strides are faster and it takes a moment for him to realize that Kylo is lagging. He lingers where he's gotten ahead, for Kylo to catch up. But when he does, Kylo takes hold of his arm, Hux looks down at it like it was an unexpected gesture and the expression only intensifies as Kylo leans in to press their lips together. It lasts a handful of moments before he draws back.

"What was that for?" Hux asks.

"Romance." Kylo says dumbly, but just as softly. "Under the starlight. I thought -  that was what you meant."

Hux shakes his head but it takes him a moment to say, "No. No, I meant by the bonfire," and then he's going back in for another kiss, deeper than the last one. And Kylo meets him with equal fervor. Cinnamon and honey and candied nut flavor coat his tastebuds. He looks for the cocoa and marshmallows, finds them easily as they press closer. It makes Kylo hungry for more, but only like this. Sweeter, he thinks, this one melts and it's sweeter. Maybe his dumb starlight remark and the dumb look on his face when he said it did something to win him this. It's a nice this - a nice moment.  
Their tongues slip easily together until they're drawing back as a stiff breeze wells up around them. Kylo looks to meet Hux's eyes and they're blown wide from the dark and the tonsil hockey.

" _Ren_ ," he says breathlessly.

And Kylo is caught so off guard. No one's ever said his name so beautifully before. He can't keep from meeting and holding Hux's gaze. But he doesn't know what else to do with himself, so he reaches up for his scarf and tugs it off before holding it up between the two of them.

Hux glanced down at it and Kylo supplies, "You shivered."  
At Hux's sudden blush and self-conscious lip licking, Kylo struggles to correct himself from the implication, "When we first came out. Not because of the- . Not just now."

He stutters to a halt and licks his own lips then takes the scarf and wraps it carefully around Hux's neck.  
Hux's shoulders shrug up to his ears and he tucks his nose down into the barrier of the pre-warmed scarf. Kylo wonders if Hux knows it looks like he's making bedroom eyes that way. 

Kylo reaches down to grasp his hand and starts to walk towards the bonfire. Hux's grip is steady in his own and then he shifts it to lace their fingers together. Kylo resists giving a squeeze. 

Their log is still open and still out of the path of any wayward smoke. But it has very much gone cold, so Kylo makes a point of sitting on what had been Hux's end, and of keeping Hux close enough that their thighs press together. He ignores that not twenty minutes ago, he'd been worried about the chance of their legs tangling. This is different; this is for warmth.

They've left their food in the house, and with nothing else to occupy him, Kylo turns to his companion. He takes a moment to admire how his hair glows golden in the firelight before he edges closer so that Hux notices him and he can dive in for a kiss.  
And it's nice.  
Just kissing like this. With the warmth of the fire on the side of his face and Hux's hand in his and on his knee.  
Hux really is a good kisser and Kylo sincerely hopes that he doesn't make a snide remark about his assumption earlier because that would definitely kill the mood and Kylo would much rather go on kissing him than waste energy on being peeved.  
The soft cotton of his scarf scrapes gently over his chin when he tilts his head and Kylo absently wonders what kind of aftershave Hux wears. It smells amazing.

Another breeze picks up and hits them on the side unwarmed by the fire. Hux shivers and it breaks the kiss even as he reaches a hand up to clutch at the breast of Kylo's jacket. Kylo just shifts and lets his kisses trail down Hux's jaw and neck on the side vulnerable to the night air. He shivers again and his grip tightens as he pulls Kylo closer until their chests are pressed close. Kylo's hand goes to Hux's waist to keep himself balanced and he realizes just how lithe the other boy is. Thin, but maybe muscular. Like a swimmer, Kylo thinks. Like a winter waif. He keeps his lips moving over cold skin, pretending he can warm him up this way; buries his nose down below the line of the scarf to mouth along his throat. Hux hums a pleased little noise that Kylo catches with a pass of his tongue and a slip of teeth and then he's swept back up to cover Hux's mouth with his own. Kylo is hyper aware of the moment that Hux changes his grips because it allows him to settle into rubbing gently back and forth over Hux's inner thigh. Hux slides a tentative hand up to cup the back of Kylo's head, and a brash one worms between the buttons of Kylo's coat to glide over his chest. 

There's a sound above their soft, shared noises and the crackling of the fire, and startled, they draw away, even with lips lingering. Kylo blinks hard as he tries to focus beyond the fireglow at where Poe has gotten to his feet and is standing on the log trying to make an announcement. 

"Okay, everyone, time to take your leave." 

No one boos Poe Dameron but the mood does shift suddenly and there are a few grumbled 'aww's.

He puts out a placating hand, "I promise there will be plenty more of these before we all have to go home for Thanksgiving, but right now, I've gotta kick you guys out. Next time there won't be a time limit, I promise."

As others stand to depart, Kylo doesn't notice Finn and Rey lingering because Hux has just squeezed his hand and is asking him; "Are you doing anything for the rest of the night?"

Kylo shakes his head mutely.

"Well, _Ren_ ," Hux dips forward until their noses are touching and then says against Kylo's mouth, "would you like to continue this elsewhere?"

With a dry mouth Kylo struggles to respond but manages, "It would be a shame if you couldn't prove your earlier hypothesis correct." 

He watches Hux think for a moment and then realization dawns and he's keeping a smirk quarantined to the corner of his mouth as he stands, taking Kylo's hand again and dragging him off through the starlight and crisp winter air to where his car is parked on the lawn. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pining is my shit but this is a new dynamic with it, for me.
> 
> I don't like the ending so much and I want to add a second part but we'll see. Maybe I'll think of something from one of the other prompts.
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome to the garbage chute. Odds are, if you're reading this, you aren't getting out of it anytime soon. The trash compactor is in use, comms are up, comments and kudos are down below with the uncrushable monsters. Thank you for joining us here, we hope you enjoyed the slide. ~artemisleia


End file.
